


Georgebur|Oneshot

by Bobby_Mah_Boi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Lime, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_Mah_Boi/pseuds/Bobby_Mah_Boi
Summary: I don't really see a lot of Georgebur so I decided to make myself some
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 14





	1. :]]

Hi,this is my first time writing fanfic so I hope you guys like it 

Also:

-Fluff  
-Angst  
-Lemon but I will rarely write this  
-No smut  
-And request is always open

And yeah thanks you for reading <3


	2. We fell in love on October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is love real or is it just a word? maybe it is if you find someone who never let you go or you never let them go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to writing stuff so feel free so tell me what I wrote wrong.

-Wilbur POV:

Might be one of the saddest thing cause I never feel accepted for being bi in my college. Well not until I changed college and met a cute boy name George with the nice thick brown hair, beautiful shaped deep coffee eyes, solf lip and skin that you might just want to touched and kissed. Funny how I just fell in love with someone of my first day of new college am I right? But who cared cause I don't even the writer don't (man don't break the 4th wall). A couple months go by everything started get great with our friendship. After talking with him isn't boring at all with his personality like he is super sweet, nice, funny and joyful everything about him is totally my type.  
____________________________________

Two year go by but prom night still one of the funniest thing on my college life since we both don't have a date. I'm still wondering why a handsome man like George don't have a date but anyways I decided to ask him to dance with me which he surprisingly accepted it we dance for a coupler minutes till I ask him to be my boyfriend and he said yes. On the last year of college I found out that we both fell in love on October (Yes it the first day of school).

____________________________________

-Presnt time:

It been 3 year since I broke up with George to be a musician. Now I'm a very well known and famous musicians but something is still missing why cause the choice of letting George go. He been my big supporter since college when no one support me. Sometime I wish I could go and tell the past me to not letting him go no matter what. I wrote this cause I know Trm is George wedding with his new spouse Jared, while I'm here heart broken and feeling full of regret. Atleast he still invited me to go to his wedding and let me sing a song for him. In the end I never get anything I try so hard for just cause of making one mistake. but falling in love with George on October was never a mistake 

____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the story is short and kinda not make sense but I still hope you like them
> 
> follow me on Wattpad if you want @Mekochan23 
> 
> -Bobby


	3. Left harden

________________________

Two hour now since we been here at the party, He'll yeah you can say that I'm buzzed right now but now enough to now noticing that you own fucking ex have been flirting with you the whole time so you conversation with them. That dude 'Mr. Was taken' was flirting with Geroge since we got here to the party. He literally get that perfect jawline, shoulder and muscle plus that fashion sense that fit him very well, hilarious, blond also very popular no wonder a lot of girl and guys simping for him still not my type tho yet he is George 'used to be type' which always got me worry and bring the flame of jealousy and possessiveness out of me

"Mate what are you staring at?" I hear someone say from behind me as I turn around standing there was Eret wearing their probably about three inches boot and his strawberry dress

"Nothing very important" I say took another from my drink while Eret took a sit near me

"But what I see from my own eyes you are looking over there" He say pointing to where Dream and George was"I think you should go get your man before Dream make another move" Eret told me, I look at him and nod as a understanding

"Well that have a great day Eret" I said waving him a good bye before walk up to 'Dream' and George who is drunk af

"GEOGRE" I scream with a whining tone before hugging him from behind and giving dream a disgusting look

" Hi Wilbur" George say as he giving me a peek on the cheek preliminary turning his his head back to talk to dream

"Gogy can we go home now" I beg him as I tighten my grip before looking at my enemy with that look of an Eprales and trying not to commit a murder cause you never know what a man could do when he seeing somethings like this.

"Yeah sure wil also good bye dream have a nice day" He said before giving dream a good bye 'hug' and UGH when I tell you he has that look of a lothario I mean he always have it but this time it much more seen when he hug George.

"Come one let go George" I said with an aggressive tone which I know make George a bit a wake from all the alcohol he was drinking throughout the time we were at the party.

~ Timeskip cause why the heck not~

After driving in a comfortable silence for probably about an hour or something we finally arrived home. After closing and lock the door, I pin George to the wall well as our bodies press together heatedly against the wall, breathing heavily soon our lip connected with together. His lip were soft almost silken and pillow against my own lip. I could even taste the share breath feel the thud of the combine heart beat as we fumbled to take of each other close soon enough we were both only left with boxer. Before I could even do anything George just grip my hand and drag me to our bedroom. Kneeling his position on the floor starting to kiss my thing before deciding to access to my boxer and stroking as touch my cock, kissing it loudly smacking his lip to affect my sense as I let out some moan When he put my cock into his mouth. I start to breathe hardly and moan more louder when he manag to put all my cock into his mouth without any hesitation, he tenderly lick my cock while warming it with his mouth. I moan and groan a little bit when he remove my dick out of his mouth and lick my shoft with the tip of his tongue. Starting to rot his way up to the sensitive underside of my penis(yet I'm tried of using the word "cock"). George give it some lick and of course tease it a little bit by some long licking up and some slow licking down As he swish my dick inside his cheek getting it as deep and as possible into he throat. After a couple minutes of doing this and that I feel the grip of my cock start to losing bit by bit, I see George passing out probably by all the alcohol he had when we were at the party when I look down too see what happen "George why you got to leave hard like this" I whine with a chuckle before picking him up from the floor, tucking him to bed go and grab a new fresh pair of underwear for George "I know you not going to hear this but you should really stop making me feeling jealous" I said while putting change George boxer before grabbing a towel than go take a shower for myself and do whatever can stop me dick from the hardness. After everything was was done I grab another pair of boxer to wear for myself "Good night Gogy" I said giving him a kiss on the forehead before make space for myself to sleep with George maybe spooning him too

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can go check out my Wattpad account if you guys love reading in Wattpad more. @Mekochan23


End file.
